


Mini Matchmaker

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chairman meow plays matchmaker, Exchange of notes, M/M, Neighbours AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, meet cute, so much fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Though allergic to cats, Alec never knew they could prove the best matchmaker in the world.





	Mini Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I know you guys are waiting for an update on 'Say Something' but I'm stuck with the middle part. I did write first half and know what I want at last. Just have to figure out the middle paragraphs. Please give me few days before I post. 
> 
> I wrote this down to freshen up my mind. Hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec woke up in the morning with an itchy nose, red puffy eyes and a sore throat "Achooo!" Not again, he thought. Twenty five year old turned his head towards the window of his room to confirm his suspicion "There you are!" he grumbled and slipped out of the bed

This was becoming a routine for last fifteen days since his new cute neighbour moved in the apartment next to his. A grey ball of fur sat on the window sill with twinkling eyes that stared at him as if came to greet him good morning. Alec sighed. He really wanted to yell at the man but couldn't. Not when he had a major...like gigantic crush on his neighbour

Alec had seen his neighbour thrice till now. Two times in the elevator and once when he was walking in with the cat in hand into his apartment. They didn't do more than formal smile because he was too scared to talk to him. A knock to the door broke his thoughts "Good morning big brother"

"Good..Achooo!...morning Izzy" Alec rubbed his nose to get rid of itchy feeling. Izzy tilted her head "He's back again huh?" she eyed at the cat "Why don't you close the windows"

"It's middle of June! And I really need fresh air at nights" Alec walked towards the cat to shoo him away when his eyes fell on collar around his neck. A paper was attached with something was scribbled on it. He cautiously approached the cat who didn't move an inch. Not even when Alec removed the paper and read it

_"Sorry if you find Chairman meow in places he  shouldn't be. I'm having trouble containing her since we just moved in. Magnus Bane 2b"_

Alec didn't know why he was smiling or blushing to be honest. Magnus was a sexy name. Izzy took the paper from Alec's hand "Yeah right. Like he means it" Alec frowned at his sister "C'mon Iz..he's apologising"

Izzy stared at Alec for few seconds before a grin formed on her face "You like him" Alec turned around avoiding eye contact and started folding his blanket "I do not! What are you doing early morning in my house? You don't even live here"

"I just came to remind you that I'm going out of town for a conference" Izzy eyed at the paper. Alec then saw her run to get a pen from the drawer and wrote a reply to the note "Izzy what are you doing?" His sister showed the note and Alec's eyes widened

_"Your cat is giving me iches every morning since I'm allergic to fur but I woudn't want to get into a fight with a cute neighbour over it. Alexander Lightwood. You can call me Alec 2a"_

Before Alec could stop his sister, Izzy tied the note back to patiently waiting cat who purred and ran back to his owner. Alec glared Izzy "Why did you do that? Now he will think I wrote the note. That was really rude and you had to mention I think he's cute"

Izzy giggled "Relax Alec. Just helping you bro"

"Oh God...how will I ever face him again. He'll think I'm an idiot" Alec hid his face with his palms "I hate you" he mumbled

"You'll thank me later" Izzy winked and walked out

"What if he thinks I'm a stalker. He's gonna want to move away somewhere else or maybe put an restraining order" Alec babbled to himself and hoped Magnus wouldn't read the note

NEXT MORNING

Alec woke up to a sneeze and wasn't shock to see chairman meow sitting at his window "Hello you little devil" he mockingly greeted the cat

He got up, curiosity getting better of him. Did Magnus check the note. Was he mad? Did he remove the note?" Alec's nose started running as he approached the cat but he ignored it and fumbled with the collar. There was a new note attached to it

" _Hello Alexander. I'm sorry chairman meow is causing trouble to your health. Thanks for the compliment but I'm not as cute as you darling"_

Alec couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Was Magnus flirting with him. He bit his lips and quickly picked up a pen

_"You're making me blush Magnus and your cat isn't that bad company"_

Alec attached the note and sneezed couple of times "I really need to get some anti allergic pills if I want this to work" he sniffed and waved the cat "Go do your thing"

Twenty eight year old Magnus hummed as he placed the vegetables in the boiling water. His eyes flickered towards the window where he was eagerly waiting for the reply. His neighbour, now he knows is Alec, was the only good thing happened to him since he had moved into this city. He did see him twice in the elevator and was instantly smitten by his beautiful hazel green eyes.

Magnus wanted to introduce himself but never got a chance since Alec was always in hurry to get out. He did know Alec lived right next to him so when he saw the note from 2a he knew it was the same guy from the elevator. He just hoped he didn't go too far with the nickname

A small meow and Magnus's eyes lit up. He turned off the gas knob and ran towards his cat. He picked up chairman meow and wasn't disappointed to see a note. A satisfied smirk formed on his face and he kissed at the top of his cat's head "You my friend are doing a great job" he took a deep breath "Okay...final move. Let's see how he reacts"

NEXT MORNING

Alec was wide awake on his bed with his eyes fixed on the window. He got up twice to make sure he left the window open. After waiting for ten minutes he heard a purr followed by meow. A broad smile appeared on his face. Alec was glad he took anti allergic pills last night so he wasn't feeling any discomfort by the presence of the cat. He hurriedly got out of the bed "Hello chairman meow. What do you have for me today?" Alec removed the note and jumped on the bed to read the message

_"Good morning Alexander. I was thinking...if you have time then care to join me for breakfast?"_

Alec couldn't stop blushing. Magnus asked him to come over. Suddenly butterflies started flying in his stomach. So many thoughts attacked his minds. What should he wear? Formal so casual? Should I take something with me? Orange juice or chocolate pie? Should I get him flowers? Alec groaned as he hid his face under a pillow. He looked at chairman meow "Do you happen to know what does Magnus like in particular" The cat purred in response and leaped out of his sight

Alec couldn't hold his excitement and called his sister to thank her for writing the first note. Izzy was happy for her brother and asked him to call her as soon as he comes from Magnus's house

Magnus paced impatiently around the hall. He eyed at the table again to make sure he got everything in place. He was like more than ninety percent sure Alec would accept his informal invitation but still kept his fingers crossed. When the front door rang, his heart started racing. Magnus took a deep breath, brushed his hands on his hair and straightened his clothes. 

Alec stood at the entrance with a smile "Hi Magnus. Am I late for the breakfast?" Magnus's black eyes held nothing but excitement and happiness "You're right on time Alexander. Please come in" 

Alec nodded and handed him a single white lilie "This... ah..I thought...for you" Magnus smirked as he took the flower "Thank you. This is beautiful. I hope you like my cooking" 

"Everything will come out good from those hands" Alec spoke before he could stop himself. Magnus stared at him with amused expression so Alec blushed at his own words "Sorry it didn't come out right" 

Magnus laughed lightly and Alec relaxed "So Alexander. What do you do? Tell me about yourself" Alec nodded and took his seat opposite to Magnus. They chatted for two hours where Alec felt himself falling more and more for the man infront of him. Magnus smiled imwardly thinking this was the relationship that was going to last forever. 

Alec called his sister as soon as he entered his apartment "It was awseome Iz. Magnus is such a great person. I owe an thank you to chairman meow. He's the best mini matchmaker"

 

Magnus picked up chairman meow and settled on the couch, slowly patting and scratching on his head "You're the best friend ever! Infact best mini matchmaker"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
